


Antes que isso me traga ruína

by rudin (orphan_account)



Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Episode Tag: s05e05 Mortal Khanbat, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mild Angst, Post-Canon, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rudin
Summary: Depois de uma experiência marcante, John resolve visitar Chas.
Relationships: Chas Chandler/John Constantine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Antes que isso me traga ruína

Quando o maldito buldogue da bengala que tinha a voz de Winston Churchill lhe disse que deveria passar o resto de seu tempo com as duas únicas pessoas que ainda se importavam, John Constantine sentiu uma pontada no peito. A verdade é que ele sentia muitas pontas no peito naquele momento, parcialmente por segurar a tosse, parcialmente porque seus pulmões não estavam funcionando direito, então cada inspirada de ar era uma pontada. Mas aquela pontada em especial significava outra coisa. Não era uma dor de ter tido um argumento refutado pelo fantasma de um político preso numa bengala, e não era a dor puramente física de pulmões em falência. Era uma dor que vinha de muito tempo, uma dor que ele tinha enterrado com mentiras dentro de si e fingido esquecer, como todas as outras.

Ele não pensou em Raymond Palmer ou em Gary Green naquele momento. Ele pensou em Chas Chandler, do outro lado do Atlântico, seu único amigo e pessoa que não via há mais de cinco anos.

A pontada que sentiu era a dor de ter deixado a única pessoa que se importava para trás.

Mas ele engoliu aquilo, da mesma maneira que minutos depois engoliu o veneno que lhe tirou a vida. E os dois eram comparáveis, é claro que eram: amargos, com sabor de derrota.

Depois de ter convencido Astra a lhe dar outra chance e ter retornado ao plano dos vivos, depois de ter abraçado Raymond, beijado Gary e saltitado pela cozinha feito uma criança, ele sentiu o peso das palavras do buldogue em seu peito.

E elas doíam mais do que os pulmões doentes.

Foi quando ele percebeu que não podia mais fugir. Foi quando ele soube o que deveria fazer: pegar a nave auxiliar e ir para o Brooklyn, em 2020.

* * *

John não percebeu quando a nave auxiliar desapareceu atrás de si. Estava parado diante do prédio em que Chas morava, tentando arrumar coragem de dar um passo adiante. Esse sempre foi seu problema em relação a Chas: dar o passo adiante.

Daquela vez, no entanto, ele não precisou.

Porque Chas saía do prédio naquele mesmo instante, um saco de lixo grande em mãos. Ele parou no meio do caminho, percebendo que alguém estava ali. E deu um passo para trás quando viu que era John Constantine. O saco de lixo caiu de suas mãos.

John quis sorrir. Quis abrir um de seus sorrisos canalhas, aqueles que não mostravam nenhum arrependimento. Mas não conseguiu. Os músculos de seu rosto pareciam congelados, era difícil movê-los. Não conseguiu mover as pernas também. Ficou ali, na mesma posição, mãos nos bolsos e pernas trêmulas.

Chas, por sua vez, pegou o saco de lixo e o levou para o beco ao lado. Quando voltou, seguiu na direção da porta, e John pensou que ele entraria e subiria as escadas como se nunca o tivesse visto ali. Mas ele não fez isso: segurou a porta e fez um gesto com a cabeça para que John entrasse junto dele.

John hesitou, mas conseguiu fazer as pernas se moverem na direção da porta. Com a cabeça baixa, sem olhar para Chas, ele o acompanhou até o terceiro andar. O prédio não tinha elevadores, e a subida foi cansativa mesmo para seus pulmões recém-curados.

O baque da porta do apartamento de Chas ao se fechar fez John se sentir claustrofóbico. Sua respiração se alterou, o coração batia rápido e ele tremia mais. Desejou um cigarro, mas tinha esquecido o maço na Inglaterra. O isqueiro pesava em seu bolso. Ele viu Chas andar até a cozinha e abrir um armário. O som de copos de vidro a tintilar invadiu seus ouvidos, e poucos segundos depois, Chas retornava com dois copos de uísque. John aceitou, e viu o outro homem se sentar no sofá com um suspiro. Seu copo tinha mais da bebida do que o de John.

Nenhum deles disse nada por um longo momento.

Chas terminou seu uísque rápido, o que fez John pensar que ele não bebia naquele momento para ter um gole de coragem. John engolia seu uísque devagar. Sentia a garganta fechada, congelada como todo o resto de seus músculos. Quando sentiu o fogo do álcool finalmente começar a percorrer seu corpo, um fiapo de voz surgiu em sua garganta:

“Chas–”

Mas a voz de Chas o cortou: “Cinco anos.”

John abaixou a cabeça.

“Eu fui recrutado.”, disse. Esperou que o outro dissesse algo, mas ele ficou em silêncio, e John continuou: “Um grupo de super-heróis.”, ele viu Chas soltar um riso baixo, mas ignorou, “Viagem no tempo. Salvar o mundo. Esse tipo de coisa.”

“Cinco anos.”, Chas repetiu.

“Eu queria voltar.”

Chas riu outra vez, do mesmo jeito de antes. Um riso de escárnio.

“Você estava em New Orleans.”, ele disse, e aquilo atingiu John como um choque. Chas ergueu os olhos para ele, íris verdes e escuras. “Você esquece que eu também tenho amigos.”

“Zed?”, ele não conseguia pensar em mais ninguém.

Chas acenou que sim com a cabeça.

John suspirou. Olhou ao redor, notando pela primeira vez o apartamento. Paredes descascadas, móveis de segunda mão, um rádio antigo e cheiro de mofo.

“Eu não queria ter ido embora.”, foi o que ele disse.

Chas não riu daquela vez. Sua testa enrugou e ele se levantou. Colocou o copo no chão com um gesto pesado, e se virou na direção de John.

“Não.”, sua voz era alta e grave, “Tudo o que você faz é proposital, você sempre tem escolha.”, John se sentia tão menor do que ele que, se encolhesse o corpo, desapareceria, “Você foi embora e não mandou notícias por cinco anos porque quis.”

Queria ter uma resposta àquilo, mas não tinha. Ele sabia que nada que dissesse seria o suficiente para tirar o ressentimento de Chas.

Ele sentia os lábios secos, e suas pernas tremiam outra vez. Quis rir. Rir de si mesmo, por pensar que seria capaz de ter a coragem de falar com Chas. Por pensar que Chas estaria disposto a ouvi-lo.

“Eu morri.”

Foi apenas depois que as palavras saíram de sua boca que ele as ouviu. Era um tiro no escuro ter dito aquilo, porque nada garantia que Chas fosse querer ouvir o resto da história.

Mas ele acertou.

Porque a expressão no rosto de Chas mudou de raiva para surpresa.

“A história é longa.”, John continuou, e se perguntou de que maneira poderia resumir os últimos cinco anos, “Mas alguém me deu câncer nos pulmões. Câncer mágico.”, pausou. Sua cabeça estava vazia, mas seu peito estava agitado. Quase conseguia sentir o câncer crescer outra vez dentro de si, uma árvore que se enlaçava a cada pedaço de seus pulmões com seus galhos. O sabor amargo do veneno ainda estava em sua garganta, mesmo com o uísque. A vitória em relação a Astra parecia pequena agora.

Ele tinha morrido.

Ordinariamente, morrer não era nada para ele. Morrer nas garras de um demônio para proteger os outros? Ele faria isso num piscar de olhos.

Morrer de repente, por outro lado – ter uma morte sem sentido, uma morte comum, uma morte _humana_ – isso lhe era insuportável.

Ele não estava ali para competir o tamanho de seu ego com Chas. Não estava ali para chamá-lo para outra missão, para lembrá-lo que devia a John. Estava ali para contar a verdade, parar a pontada em seu peito de uma vez.

“Eu sinto muito.”, ele começou a dizer outra vez. Sua cabeça estava baixa e ele via os pés nos chinelos de Chas recuarem um passo enquanto pronunciava aquelas palavras, “De verdade, Chas. Eu sinto muito. Por ter ido embora, pelo que eu fiz com você…”

E estava sendo sincero. Mas não se arrependia de ter sabotado o casamento dele. Não se arrependia de tê-lo chantageado para que ficasse ao seu lado por todos aqueles anos. Porque se John Constantine sabia de uma coisa – uma coisa que ele tinha enterrado com mentiras dentro de si – era que não conseguia viver sem Chas. Tinha tentado durante aqueles cinco anos, e isso só lhe trouxe ruína.

E ele tinha abandonado Chas por isso: medo de que seu relacionamento lhe trouxesse ruína.

Os pés de Chas voltaram à posição original, aproximando-se dele. John sentiu seus olhos arderem, mas engoliu o choro, embora sentisse que desabaria a qualquer momento.

“Eu sei que você não quer me ouvir.”, ele continuou a falar, “E eu sei que eu não vou mudar; nunca vou mudar, mas–”

“Eu não disse que não queria te ouvir.”, a voz de Chas disse. John ergueu os olhos na direção dele, e encontrou um olhar que não soube ler completamente, embora visse um pouco de ternura, o suficiente para fazer as palavras abandonarem sua mente.

E John o beijou.

Não foi um gesto pensado, e ele não imaginava que teria retribuição. Mas Chas o segurou, as mãos grandes em seus ombros, e o beijou de volta. Foi um beijo ansioso e desajeitado. Um beijo que esperou anos para acontecer.

Quando apartaram, John encostou a cabeça no ombro de Chas, aproximando o rosto de seu pescoço. Sentiu seu cheiro, e sua cabeça girou como se tivesse sido transportado para outro lugar.

“É o que eu vim te contar.”, John sussurrou, e abriu um sorriso cansado.

Chas beijou sua cabeça. “Você ainda me deve explicações.”

A pontada no peito de John desapareceu naquele momento. O peso, a dor – tudo se foi.

Ele sabia que aquilo não duraria, mas, por hora, sentia-se completo.


End file.
